The Gift Archive
by Phoenix Warehouse Productions
Summary: Here it is. all the gifts I have given out over the years. will tell what Fic the go to. so go read them if you want to see what they did with them
1. Watching Reaping with Sorrow Gift 1

Watching Reaping with Sorrow - DISCONTINUED by Hollow609

We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to thank Hollow for doing this story. And as our way of saying thanks, we are including a care package with the following  
Yang: Martial Arts Through the Ages to improve your fighting style  
Ruby: The new Laser Sight upgrade for Crescent  
Wiess: The Complete Works of Bach and Beethoven  
Blake: The complete Icha Icha Series Signed Gold Editions  
Jaune: Yours will be delivered at a later chapter we are still working on it  
Nora: A Baby Battle Sloth  
Ren: A Better Health Cook Book and 20 types of green tea  
Pyrha: Pics of Jaune Growing up, I.E. the Shots Jaune Pics  
Roman: A box of Cuban Cigars  
Cinder: A New Dildo to help you loosen up  
Mercury: Play Faunus Magazine subscription  
Emerald: $3,000 and a new strap on, go get your woman NOW!  
Neo: a bottomless tub of Neopoliten Ice Cream  
To the Members Current/Former and Enemies of Overwatch: We are sad to say we are not that familiar with you However we are sending each of you a coupon good for one Multy Verse Item. These Items can be from any dimension that has been discovered. Ask Hollow for Help with finding one

PS

I realized I forgot your gift as well Hollow, and I am sending part of Jaunes gift now  
Hollow: A crate of nanites that when activated will cover your furniture and electronics and repair them as long as a total of 1 sq ft remains  
Jaune: A Wristband that will allow you to tap into your counter parts semblances, only limit is 3 dimensional counter parts can be accessed at one time. Right now you are locked into Immortal, Regeneration, and the counter part from the universe you are watching... am sorry but these were the easiest to program in


	2. Watching Reaping with Sorrow Gift 2

We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to apologize for Adrian's nephew hacking his acct and sending the Deadpool Letters. We are also including a few presents to make up for it.  
Hollow: The nanites have other functions included is a instruction manual for them (its just saying the #s instead of letters for stuff like restrain or tranq followed by targets name)  
Sparky: (your going to need this) a vial mixing Sweat from Bruce Lee, a single tear of Chuck Norris, one of Yangs hairs, a single tear of joy from Itatchi, and finally liquidised aura from the Maidens... it will heal you good  
Ruby: The new Plasma Laser upgrade for your baby, as well as a copy of my how to make a double headed scyth sickle revolver triple changer... enjoy  
Wiess: the bios for both classical composers I sent you last time  
Blake: Icha Icha The Movie Directors Cut with a copy of the Script aligned by the Author, Director, and Actors  
Yang: We stole your weapon and upgraded it ourselves using the Nemean Cestus... ENJOY  
Jaune: Your gift while in poor taste will help you a LOT! We are sending you a copy of Reapers Armor and weapons as well as a book for your Bracelet. Also while you can use the semblances you still need to train with them.  
Nora: A owners guid for your Battle Sloth and a warning. DO NOT MAKE ANY LOUD NOISES TILL IT IS OLDER OTHERWISE IT WILL ATTACK YOU!  
Pyrrah: A question before your present, How do you think Jaunes Mother and seven sisters will react to you? As for you present (sorry Jaune) I raided his sisters and mothers books for pics of him in dresses both as a child and till he left for beacon... will say he rocks the French Maid outfit though  
Roman: 3 Mason Jars or our home brewed Phoenix Punch (Warning is twice as Strong as Little Mans Hammer(a dwarven vodka) and about equal to Asgaurdian Mead(The Booze from Valhalla))  
Neo: We are sending you a vial of nanites to drink, these will allow you to A, heal faster. B, actually talk while in Hollows house  
Emerald: glad you took my advice, you get a box of new toys for you and Cindy  
Mercury: 20 Volumes of Girls Gone Wild human edition, and 4 Faunus edition  
To Overwatch: Again haven't been able to look into your home verse. So we are sending you all out to ea star restaurant of your groups choice. You are each allotted $2,000 for dinner and what you don't use you can keep.  
Ren: thought we forgot you? We are sending you more cook books, and a universal pocket kitchen fully stocked for when your out in the field. Yes it looks like a normal tent on the outside but it is the size of Beacons Car on the inside  
Cinder: A question first, Why do you follow Salem? You do realize that when she is done with you she will kill you correct? And for your present we are sending 2 things. First, a coupon for a new wardrobe at Adel's Fashions (the MOST EXPENSIVE CLOTHING STORE I FOUND IN 50 UNIVERSES!) The coupon is good for $5,000,000 worth of clothes. Your second present is actual for both you and Emerald, we are sending you a Neutral Phoenix Egg. The egg will hatch at random and as long as you both are there it will imprint and bond with you both. We will send more info on it later.  
Oh and before we forget Hollow we are sending the replicators we got from a Star Trek universe to help you feed everybody. There are a total of 50 units and an instruction book in the box that should now be on your doorstep. Adrian hates flaming into peoples houses as well as your nanites would actually try to douse him as he is a threat to the home


	3. Present for Sweetmiss2121 By Tremor230

We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions have a letter and presents for the reading group.  
Dear readers,  
My name is Adrian. I am an Interdimensional being who can see into other dimensions. I notice you had a problem when Maelstrom turned real so to solve that I am sending the paperwork for one of the Princesses to adopt him. As well as a few presents for everyone. I do this for every reading group I find  
To Naruto and Maelstrom: I am giving you a way for you to always keep in touch in the form of letter journals. Write in one and the other will show what is written.  
To Hinata: to keep you calm pics of your future kids  
To Sakura: a pic of your daughter, and books on medicine from Equestria for when you have diplomats visiting after the reading  
To Sasuke: An indestructible Kattana for you to one day give to your daughter when she graduates the academy  
To Kakashi: Equestrian Icha Icha  
Tsunade: I am making your henge truth, please try to dispel it now as your body is back in its prime  
Shino: a new breed of beetle  
Kiba: I am sending you and your partner ear plugs that will only activate on screams or higher pitched noises  
Choji: my families secret BBQ recipe... guard it with your life  
Cadence and her "Shiny Tiny": I am sending a vial that will allow you to choose when you conceive as well as gender... it refills so you can use as much as you want  
Dash: I got you your favorite book series (even those not yet realesd for the next 5 years) first editions and signed... you can pass out now.  
Pinkie: My Angelic Strawberry Cake Recipe as well as a sample cake  
AJ: my Heavenly Apple Cake Recipe as well as a sample  
Rarity: I am giving you a few hundred rolls of cloth, these rolls have shifting patterns and designs. But only when in movement. Rolls are unending so you don't have to worry about that. Have fun.  
Flutter Shy: I am sending you a new friend. Her name is Skye. She is a hummingbird that can speak your languageas well as loves to try and fly as fast as she can. Let her deliver you mail, please?  
Twilight: a pair of librarians glasses. They will give you a photographic memory so go nuts with reading. You just need to glance at a page to remember in perfect detail while wearing them. You retain the memories without them on.  
To the Princesses: a pair of amulets that will allow you to transform into humans from the Ninjas home world.  
Have fun and I will send more gifts later on as I deem needed.  
Your Friend  
Adrian Midnight-Phoenix

PS

Discord: I am sending you a Photo Album of your counterpart and his daughter Screwball... don't ask and blame youtube for getting her stuck in my head  
For Kurama: A limitless amount of your fave foods as well as an amulet to let you shrink... try letting Hinata scratch your ears  
To Malestrom: We know Naruto and Kurama are a dream team so why seperate them? We are adding the Chakra mind and soul of Kuramas counterpart Katsumi to your seal... she won't wake up for awhile and will have all knowledge of what happened.  
To Anarchy: no presents but a threat...IF YOU DO NOT STOP RAIDING MY FREEZER I WILL HOLD YOU DOWN AND HYPNOTIZE AJ AND SHINY TINY AND HAVE THEM BUCK YOU IN THE CROTCH UNTIL YOU ARE A FEMALE MEMBER OF YOUR MESSED UP SPECIES! YOU HEAR ME STAY AWAY FROM MY HOMEMADE ICECREAM AND ICECREAM CAKE YOU TROLL!


	4. Reading HP

Reading Harry Potter by FMPtrumpets

To FMPtrumpets I send care packages to those in a reading group like this when I believe the story will go far. Here are your guys  
To the Readers of Harry Potters past  
My name is Adrian Midnight Phoenix, I a, a verse walker who sees that you are trying to change your timeline for the better. I approve of your actions so I am sending you a care package to help you out or entertain you..  
To Harrison Potter (Elder Harry): I am sending you YOUR beloved Hedwig when you return to your time. I got her back by cashing in a few favors, playing some poker, and giving a demon tango lessons... don't ask  
To Harry Potter (younger): I am sending you your parents journals... enjoy lil buddy  
To Ronald (elder): I found a few bags of limitless food don't know what they are but here you you. There should be 7 bags each different  
To Ron (younger): A prank book to get eben with your brothers for the Teddy/Spider incident  
To Padfoot and Moony: I caught Worm tail and made him unkillable. He is in the blow up room... enjoy  
To Minerva: I have set a spell on Dumbles that will shock him to the same levels of pain that Harry feels from now on... please take pictures of his face using the can,era I have in closed.  
To the Parents of the terrible twins: Advice, you sons have found that laughter is the best Medicine during trying times. The fact that Molly refuses to see this means that she would eithersee her sons dead than follow their dreams or has been hexed one to many times and compulsed by Dumbles  
To Moody: I am sending my own notes on laws he has been breaking since WWII. I am a muggleborn and hate what he did to both worlds.  
To Bill: pic of your future wife  
To both Dracos: Smuggle History books so you know more about the smuggle world  
To Snape: I found a letter in Albus's desk to you from James and Lily. I am sorry I peaked. James said he was sorry as did Lily and they wanted to talk to you. That's all I read. It is dated 2 weeks before they died though so Fumbles has some explaining to do  
To the Dudley's: I am sending you weight loss potions as well as books on boxing martial arts and MMA fighting. Have seen how gar you can go and want you to go as far as possible  
To the Dursley parents: I send 30 pieces of silver to each of you and calleth ye Judas  
To Everyone I didn't mention: $500 galleons to go shopping. And yes all kids listed earlier get the same.  
Oh and to both Hermione(younger) and Mione(elder): you get your cat back, and all your fave nooks from Hogwarts Library... enjoy  
Well that's all I wanted to say. Good luck and I hope you succeed in this task


	5. Watching Things (Unknown Version)

Watching Things (Unknown Version)

While repairing the TV as well as ripping Nora a new hole to breathe from I thought you might like this. You just have to write the reactions to the items I send in this care package.  
To Ruby Rose: I send a Summer Rose Plushy  
To Yang Xo Long: I send you a Book on MMA and Meditation  
To Wiess Schnee: Mozart Albums  
To Blake Belladona: I send you Icha Icha the entire book series... keep away from Ruby  
To Pyrrha Nikos: Thank me later and share them with the group, Jaune's childhood pictures. (Google Shota Jaune to know what I mean)  
To Lie Ren: I send you Herbal Teas and healthy cook books.  
To Nora Valkerie: I send my recipe for chocolate chip pankakes and a stuffed sloth.  
To Glynda Goodwitch: I send you my copy of blackmail on Qrow singing Sweet Transvestite. He makes a wonderful Dr Frank Furter in Rocky Horror Picture show doesn't he?  
To Ozpin: A cup of my Granddadies home made Cinnamon Coffee  
To Dr Oobleck: The Fall of The Roman Empire, a history book from my world  
To Cocco Adel: Fashion Magazines from 40 different worlds... have fun  
To Velvet Scarlatina: A Plushy of Shots Jaune in his Bunnysuit  
To James Ironwood: Copies of Terminator since he is sstupid enough to try and make Sky Net  
To Penny (sorry forgot your last name): New clothes... sorry your outfit just doesn't work for me. Talk to Ms. Adel and she will help you  
To Emerald Sustri: A set of keys to your new sports car out front  
To Mercury Black: first Boxing glove on a spring to the nuts. Second a nice Cream Pie that is always fresh and unending  
To Cinder Fall: A new Dildo to help you relax. And yes the 9" toy is a real life mold of what Jaune Arc has in his pants  
To Neopaliton: And unending tub of your favorite treat, and a new Tiara that says Miss Multyverse Villian of the Year... take a bow  
To Roman: A Box of unending always fresh Cuban Cigars, #1 Thief Zippo Lighter, a Sly Cooper Thief of the Year Trophy as well as Sly Coopers Iconic Cane... Take a bow my man you earned them.  
And to Unknown the guy who set this up: We thank you for what you do and bringing Joy to our lives with your Fan fiction. Your Story has been added to our Community so others who love reaction fics may find it. Thank You  
With Fond Wishes  
Adrian M. Phoenix of Phoenix Warehouse Productions


	6. Reading Jaune Ryu-Long:Dragon contractor

We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to take this time and thank Trevor for doing this. So as thanks I am sending a care package for the reading group for when they go home and/or to help them relax.  
Ruby: I know you love Crescent Rose but you need a surprise to stay alive. So I am sending a pare of daggers shaped like dragons fangs that when you channel your Aura into them can cause the air to act as blades able to cut through solid stone and poison Grim.  
Yang: Same thing with your weapon. Am sending you a long handled double bladed ax that splits into two short handled single headed axes. When you channel your Aura into them/it the blades catch on fire.  
Blake: I see lots of universes and I have to do this just to keep up tradition. Icha Icha the complete series  
Wiess: I send you the Perfect Rapier. Made for a six fingered man this blade is a work of Art. It is capable of slicing through Aura like a red hit knife through warm butter  
Jaune: A book on runes. You can use them to make/modify anything. Like make a tattoo that matches a set on you bag so you don't lose it and can summon it by a thought  
Nora: A baby battle sloth... its traditional for me OK?  
Pyrrha: Please share your gift with the others. Shots Jaune pics. I raided his family photo album. Look at the little Bunny  
Ren: A cook book on healthy eating and an endless supplyof herbal tea  
Winter: A video of Qrow ddrunk, in drag, singing both Sweet Transvestite and I feel Pretty. Thank you Summer Rose you beautiful prankster  
Qrow: a single bottle of Little Man's Hammer. Dwarven Vodka that can cause even Grim to do stupid ass shit. Trust me, throw some on a Grim and see its freaking hilarious  
Glenda: A Bullwhip with a Silver Tip. Poisons Grim and when you channel your Aura and crack it launches/destroys what you aim at. Caution requires practice and amplifies your symblance in combat  
Ironwood: Notes on Skynet and the Terminators since your stupid enough to try and make an entire mechanical army. Dumbass  
Ozpin: A never ending/unbreakable cup/mug of my Grandpa's Cinnamon Coffee. Great to wake up and helps with stress and according to him blood pressure  
And finally to everyone, I send a Similicron (artificial duplicate) of Vlad. It won't fight back or talk back, but will respond to damage as the real deal would and will repair itself. Go nuts folks. Seriously aim for the nuts... or the third leg if your Nora... Please?  
Sincerely  
Adrian Midnight Phoenix  
P.S.  
Whoever does the most Damage in a set amount of time during a chapter gets a prize at random


	7. A View Into the Multiverse!

We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to send a Care Package to your reading group/our favorite regular guests.  
To Ruby: A Summer Rose Plushy  
To Yang: A book titled 1001 Hair Styles and Tips  
To Blake: Icha Icha... enjoy ya perverted kitty  
To Wiess and Winter: Blackmail photos and vids of your idiot brother... including a couple of privates hanging him by his undies from the flag pole  
To Salem: Pics of Jaune Salem Arc, your grandson, when he was a kid and his sisters decided to dress him up. (The Shota Jaune pics)  
To the Grimm Girls: Jaune Arc Grimm Plushy's. Each one looks like a Humanoid mix of Jaune and your own species.  
To Tyrian: the complete Saw Collection... enjoy you sicko  
To Velvet and Coco: Jaune in his Bunny suit Plushy and dress designs his sisters made to dress him up in  
Qrow: Little Mans Hammer, a Dwarven Vodka... enjoy andremember you are not a bird so ddon't jump of a cliff thinking you are.  
Glenda: Blackmail on Qrow. A vids of him in drag singing I feel pretty. Thank you Summer Rose  
That is all. For now so enjoy the gifts.  
Adrian Midnight Phoenix C.E.O. of Phoenix Warehouse Productions


	8. Reading Naruto : Tornado of Souls

We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to thank DanialArceus for allowing these people to view another universe. So to show our appreciation we are sending a care package for the readers.  
Naruto: I send you the secret to paperwork for you become Hokage. You can also use it to satisfy your Harem  
Hinata: a picture of your and Naruto's children  
Kakashi: Ninjas of Love the complete series  
Minato: the secret to using your rasengan in the bedroom. Your wife will thank you if she doesn't pass out.  
Kushina: pictures of ALL your grand babies  
Konan and Satsuki: pics of your children  
Yang: a joke book... work on your material  
Wiess: Mozart and Beethoven records  
Blake: Icha Icha  
Ruby: copies of the legendary swords of the mist... you can pass out now  
Ozpin: A mug with limitless coffee  
And to the Author who made this possible, your fic was added to our community and we just Santo say thank you for doing this


	9. A View Into the Multiverse! Part 2

To the reading group, (please read the letter)  
I didn't forget you guys but I was a wee bit busy. So here are your gifts with some fun facts about them  
Nora: a baby battle sloth that when fully grown and trained will be able to rip Nucklavee in half  
Ren: healthy cooking and you cook books and an unlimited supply of herbal tea... I feel your pain I have my own version of Nora  
Pyrrha: same pics as Salem... and a few of his bath time as well  
Raven: Vids of Qrow singing sweet transvestite while in black langeria... Go put flowers on Summers grave and spend time with your daughter  
Cinder: A life size model/dildo of Jaune's dick... now go relax  
Emerald: pics of Cinder and Jaune as kids as well as a formula that let's you get a woman pregnant... now go make beautiful babies with Cinder before kidnapping Jaune  
To the rest of team WTCH... so just WH: I send surprise boxes. They will hurt you if you set them down, or doing ANYTHING stupid, why you ask? I don't like you  
And to ALL the ladies I send pics of Jaune in various outfits and even the shower, I took the shower pics from Ren's scroll  
Enjoy my lovelies  
Adrian Midnight-Phoenix  
Faunus Rights Activist  
Dimensional Jumper  
Weapons Nut  
Pranking God


	10. Reading THOR Alter: Digital Story

NOTE these were the only gifts I sent myself. all others sent from my account to this story were from my nephew who hijacked my computer

To the readers, Novice, and Black  
We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to say we enjoy finding reading groups such as yours. We hope you will take some time to look at a few items we are sending for you to try out and keep. These are gifts to help compensate you for your time and keep you from trying to escape Novice's Lair/Home.  
To Iori: a pair of ear buds that will censor what is read/heard since some things your to young to hear, and I say that as a Parent.  
To Jo: a reference guide to Remnant... your gonna need it kid.  
To Mimi: a never ending box of candies from around the world, just put your hand on top say the country and it will give you candies only found in said country.  
To all the other females present: pictures of your kids and of your weddings... I have seen the future... and it Nora class Crazy!  
To Koshiro: a new laptop with 10,000 Yottabyte hard drive, and is bio locked to you... enjoy  
To Yamato and Takeru: I send you music equipment  
To Daisuke: I send you a book. Read it moron as I remember your English Anime counterpart. How to Flirt for Idiots  
To Taichi: I send all the notes you and your friends will need to know about your future jobs, took a lot of pull to get so don't complain  
To Novice: we know your basically a god in your Lair, but there are some things we know you don't know. Our advice is freely given just ask  
To Black: we send a surprise box. It will prank you if you misbehave in front of the kids. But it will reward you if you behave.  
To the Digimon: we send you all a small bracelet/ring that allows you to Evolve/Devolve as you wish. This is so that you can try out any forms your others take as well as go into Cutesy Mode... BEWARE THE CUTEST CONTEST!  
Signed Adrian Midnight-Phoenix  
CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Productions  
Pranking God  
Temporal Dimensional Prisoner (don't ask)  
Father to a Villain  
And fan of the First Digimon Series... never got into the sequels sorry


	11. Watching 'From the Other Side'

To Hollow and the Gods  
Hollow you know what the deal is. And am sorry about the TV, explain to the Gods the package that will be coming out of the portal in...  
3  
2  
1  
Now. It should have been launched at Ares crotch... Aphrodite's if my aim was off. Now onto the Gifts  
To Zeus: A Plushy of you Bolt... it even sounds like it when you squeeze it  
To Hera: A book to help you with your Moron Hubby... as well as another on the Swinger Lifestyle... go have fun.  
To Hades: your not evil, your not dark, you love your family and wife with everything. It is why I am giving you the deed to a flower shop in New York. Since YOU own it is part of of the underworld and your wife can still be on the surface as long as she is in the shop.  
Demeter: Life isn't about Cereal. Eat more fruit. I send an Ever Fruit tree. It grows EVERY fruit that has/does/will exist... enjoy  
Poseidon: Your doing a good job balancing family, work. My advice let your wife have a child every time you do, make the kids work together as siblings. And my gift is new fishing equipment from the Chaos Realm... good lakes there will have to take you to my fave fishing hole  
Athena: Hubris is hard to overcome and you have suffered it since you were young. My gift is two fold, self help books to deal with hubris. And a ship in a bottle model kit to deal with your patience. Also while you are the goddess of wisdom. Wisdom does not equal intelligence, it is the ability to use said intelligence. You have been unwise for far to long  
Hephaestus: I pulled some string and got you Dwarven Forging tools... can I ask for a suit of Armor?  
Ares: What is the one TRUE reason to go to War, oh mighty War God? I know the answer and will tell later. I want you to think on it  
Aphrodite: You have lost your way. You have lost your heart. I have a gift but it must be earned. Answer me this, when did the goddes of love last feel TRUE love in HER own life?  
Hermes: I found a way for you to relax. I am sending a pamphlet with the way to convert the Shadow Clone Jutsu into a godly technique. It create multyple copies of you that when they fade/pop send the memories to you  
Apollo: YOUR POETRY SUCKS! I send a book on EVERY form of poetry ever devised... READ IT OR I HIDE THE SUN FROM YOU!  
Dionysus: Your restrictions aren't going to work here. I send you a Bottomless Bottle filled with Midnight Wine my family brewed... let me know what you think  
Hestia: I send my family cook book. It belongs with the goddes of family after all  
Leto: First off... can you kick Zeus again? I blinked and missed it last time. Secondly, I send an amulet that let's you leave your Isle and hide you from Mr Boom Boom over there... go find a nice man get married and if you decide there is a potion in the amulet that can either make you mortal or him immortal  
Artemis: I send you blackmail on all the gods who decide to be asshats... you already have about 800 years worth on Apollo already. It is in the form of a book... for every asshole comment they make another pic is added.  
Hollow: Glad your back in the game my friend. Am sending the same as last time more nanites to repair your house... as well as Olympian Strength tranqs... please shoot Zeus in the face. The gun has a rapid fire function just for a 5 dart burst.  
Signed  
Adrian Midnight-Phoenix  
CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Production  
Dimensional Prisoner (still stuck in the warehouse)  
Only being to SURVIVE pranking God, Lucifer, Amara, and Chaos more than once (if you find my tongue let me know)  
And the man who taught a Llama to tapdance. He's pretty good at it too


	12. Remnants of Dimensions

Dear Reading group,  
We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to take this time to send you a few gifts for you to enjoy. Khor I am sending a list of all 20 Viewers to bring infor their gifts.  
Medias Ozpin: an unbreakable coffee cup with #1 Badass Headmaster on it. The cup has unlimited coffee... enjoy  
Glynda Goodwitch: A new outfit as well as a Whip that enhances your semblance by 75% strength  
Ruby Rose, my Petite fleur(Little Flower): a plushy of your mother my adopted sister, and a copy of the upgraded Black Rose... go kill some grim for me  
Weiss Schnee, my Schmetterling(Butterfly): blackmail pictures of your brother... if you look closely you will see me in the one where we ran him up the flag pole in his tighty whiteys  
Blake Belladonna: Icha Icha the complete series, Uke Uke the complete series(its yaoi(guy on guy)) and a special one Uke Uke: Golden Hearts staring Sun and Jaune  
Yang Xiao Long, my little Qīngtíng(Dragonfly): a signed first edition of 1001 Hairstyles for Huntresses by Raven Branwen, and a bracelet made from some of your hair as well as mine. It will let you manifest Dragonfly Wings and fly  
Nora "Smash" Valkyrie: a baby battle sloth and a few books on how to raise and train it properly... don't wake him up from his naps for the love of oum don't  
Pyrraha " Mrs. Arc" Nikos: Jaune's Photo Album from across the Multyverse. His sisters loved to dress him up... look at the little bunny  
Lie "Let Me Sleep" Ren: a better cooking for you cookbook that includes diets based on fighting style as well as an unending supply of tea herbs and seasoning herbs... enjoy  
Cardin "Barbarian" Winchester: A new Mace that you have to find the functions of but is unbreakable, and has many hidden features, I also send a book to tell you the basics  
Sun "Monkey King" Wukong: I send you the Power Pole wielded by the first Monkey King as well as a copy of Journey to the West, his story/history  
Neptune "Lady's Man" Vasilias: open the door behind Khor for your present... its every girl who's heart you broke with their weapons on them  
Qrow "Sexy Legs" Branwen: I send 2 bottles of Midnight Wine, and 3 bottles of Little Mans Hammer. Midnight wine caused a lot of cross dressing pranks with you, and Little Mans Hammer is a Dwarven Vodka capable of getting grim "what you say about my mama" drunk... they kill each other when you spray them with it. If alone then record the drunk grim as its funny as hell  
Winter Scene, my little Soldat(Soldier): I send the vids we have of Qrow in drag singing Sweet Transvestite  
James "Jimmy" Ironwood: You are a moron, I send all the Info on Skynet and the Terminators since you set it in motion  
Roman "The Gentleman" Torchwick: I send you an unlimited supply of Cuban Cigars and the Locket that belonged to your wife's family that was stolen. Give it to your daughter when you get home  
Adam "Bullhead" Taurus: to you I give this advice, Run. Run as far and as fast as you can. Cause I will find you. And I will kill you in such a way that Salem will be afraid of what I will do. You ruined the organization I helped found. Now I will destroy you  
Mercury "Kickass" Black: $50,000,000 and the deed to a small orphanage that I... took over after poor management decided human trafficing was good  
Emerald "Cuddle Bug" Sustrai: $50,000,000 and my permission to kidnap CiCi and show her that you do love her  
And finally dear CiCi, also known as Cinder Fall, real name Cinder Elsa Fall-Phoenix my little Kōmori(Bat): I send your mothers Bow/Swords Artemis, your Mothers Duster, Her Cowboy Hat, and our family Picture from when you where 5. You have your mothers face and eyes, but my natural hair color. Also take Emerald, and go give me some Green haired Amber eyed Grandbabies to spoil  
To Khor, as said your Verse is in a community for reading fics now Called Watchers of the Multyverse. I also send you permission to write any of the Hunting Verses I discover.  
Sincerely  
Adrian Midnight Phoenix  
CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Productions  
Father of Cinder  
Uncle Ruby and Yang  
Godfather(by their mothers) of Wiess, Winter, and Jaune  
Immortal World Walker  
The only man to survive pranking Yahweh, Amara, Chaos, and damn near every panthion  
Man who will pay for Jaque Schnee nee Gelal's death


	13. Remnants of Dimensions 2

To the watching group,  
I am sending you all lunch and presents.  
Lunch for everyone but Blake and Adam is fried shrimp, pasta and Alfredo sauce, for Blake we have Baked Salmon, fried Catfish, with fried shrimp (sorry no sides miss kitty), for Adam a rare delicacy Rocky Mountain Oysters (don't tell him they are Bull Testiculls till he eats them all). And for desert Triple Chocolate chip cookies, Angelic Strawberry Cake, and home made ice cream.  
Now the gifts  
Medias "Ozzy" Ozpin: A pocket watch that enhances your semblance, as well as the paperwork listing my former teams and where we are now  
Glynda "Glyn" Goodwitch: a plushy of Gale Goodwitch your younger brother, and my deceased best friend  
Ruby "Gothic Reaper" Rose: pictures of your and Jaune's children and my permission to date him and if desired share him with Pyrrah  
Wiess "Ice Blade" Scnhee: Proof that you and Winter are not Jacques Schnee (né Gelè) daughters but the daughters of my old teammate Klein Sieben, am also sending you The Count of Haven (their version of the Count of Monte Cristo) that your mother gave me and helped an illiterate Faunus learn to read with  
Blake "Shadow Hunter" Belladonna: The original Charter of the White Fang signed by the founding members including Your Father, myself, and Elsa Schnee (Winter and Wiess' mother) as well as copies of the porn vids Jaune was in... did you know he got the nicknames The Jackhammer, and Thundercock Pussywrecker as a pornstar?  
Yang "Golden Lion" Xiao Long: a comb that helps your hair grow, you run it through your hair and it adds 2 inches each time  
Nora "Thunderstorm" Valkyrie: a watch that helps control your semblance. Am sorry but it causes problems with your brain having that much electricity going into your brain  
Pyrrha "Stalker" Nikos: like Ruby pics of your and Jaune's children as well as copies of his porn vids... she passed out didn't she?  
Lie "Silent Hunter" Ren: Your fathers hunting knife and a book on training Thor to help kill that which you and I hate. It killed your family, killed half my team and destroyed my hand  
Cardin "Barbarian" Winchester: Advice, train with the gang there they will help you  
Sun "Peeping" Wukon: advice, if you don't stop hanging around my nieces window I will show you that I can shoot your nuts off 3 universes away  
Neptune "The Pervert" Vasilias: this is a rare movie from the South Park Universe it is so hard to get a copy out that any existing copy is worth 100X the SDC as a whole, Backdoor Sluts 9  
Qrow "Gotta Dance" Branwen: a copy of the video of me, Tai, and Jimmy in dresses singing I Feel Pretty  
Winter "Hard Ass" Schnee: I send the same documents as your sister, as well as the piano you and I used to play together when you visited... okay so its a copy but it is an exact replica right down to the scratched in notes for our lullaby above the keys  
James " Cyborg" Ironwood: the security evidence from the night of my and my wives murder showing the 10 men who did the deed, and what they did to us, sadly it didn't catch their boss' voice when they called for confirmation and they did break my jaw so I couldn't interrupt him when they forced me to listen to him on the scroll  
Roman "Master Thief" Torchwick: your old badge Deputy, paperwork stating you were working undercover, the deadto a ttailor shop, and my Penance outfit complete with mask (will describe/show later) as well as an idea. Jimmy and Ozzy know the council is corrupt, why not use the outfit to get proof for them  
Adam "Dead meat" Taurus: a brand new electric collar that won't come off till you leave. And guess what, it goes off anytime you do something we don't like  
Mercury Black: I know how you see Cinder, so am sending you paperwork to be adopted into either the Fall or Phoenix Families  
Emerald and Cinder: I forgot to give you both this last time. Gender Bender Dust, and yes it does what it says, how else could I be hiding as a woman right now from the crazy tiger lady? Now give me some grandbabies  
Jacques Gelè: I have evidence against you and you don't know when I am goi g to use it you murdering bastard  
Whitley Schnee (Gelè): I know what you are and I will keep quite... for now little shit, for now  
Khor: I have a few more mild and dark verses you might like. And I liked Dark Science was that the one I requested?  
Signed  
Rain Fall (Female form of Adrian Midnight-Phoenix)  
CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Productions  
Father to a Super Villain  
Uncle to Heroes  
Former Hunter  
Former Sheriff  
Surviver of Rogue  
Immortal World Walker  
Prankster King  
Adopted Elder Brother to Summer Rose  
God Father to Jaune Miles Arc, Winter Anna Schnee, and Weiss Elizabeth Schnee  
The man whom Shimigami-chan, Hela of Helhiem, and Lady Bast of Egypt all love to chase and tease


	14. Viewing Jaune Arc: the Elemental Swordsm

Me and Khor talked. this is what I originally sent. read it to see the revised one

Dear Viewers,  
We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions would like to give you some gifts. We hope that this will help you when you return home, with training, and to improve your careers.  
Medias Ozpin: A mug that says # 1 Badass Headmaster, that will never run out of Coffee  
Glynda Goodwitch: Giggling Gale's Big Book of Jokes by Gale Goodwitch  
James Ironwood: Notes on the Terminators and Skynet since you seem eager to wipe out Humanity  
Qrow Branwen: Blackmail pics of Raven... Who knew she had back hair thick enough to braid?  
Winter Schnee: The Art of War by Sun Tzu, the handbook to warfare. Follow his teachings and you will never fail  
Cardin Winchester: A Boot to the Head  
Neptune Versailles: Your gift is behind the door behind you... It's the father's of the 5 girls you got pregnant in the last 5 months  
Ruby Rose: A lunch box filled with an unlimited always fresh supply of Strawberries, triple chocolate chip cookies, and bottles of nice cold milk  
Wiess Schnee: books on better business management, as well as self help books to help with you being a better friend  
Blake Belladonna: A lunch box like Ruby's only with fish and sushi  
Yang Xio Long: An unending bottle of your favorite shampoo, conditioner, and an unbreakable comb and hairbrush set  
Pyrrha Nikos: A lunch box with unlimited chocolate cakes, bars, and even chocolate milk... Enjoy Miss Chocoholic  
Nora Valkerie: A lunch box with unlimited pancakes made by Ren... And she's dumping it into her mouth isn't she?  
Lie Ren: Two thermoses one filled with herbal tea, the other with my own health shake, it tastes better and is even healthier than your recipe... I made it using all natural ingredients found in different dimensions  
Sun Wukong: An unbreakable Bo Staff, it is made from petrified wood, and treated for never break  
Jaune Arc: yours is the one looked forward to most. First I send the material to make new armor and weapons, books on armor, weapons, and fighting styles. And finally a Holobot that can take the size and form of any Weapons specialist, myself included to learn new weapons and hand to hand combat. The bot has minor mannerisms of the trainer. I also included basic training weapons to use with the bot.  
Signed  
Adrian Midnight-Phoenix  
CEO Phoenix Warehouse Productions  
Imortal World Walker  
Uncle to Hero's  
Father of a Villian  
Former Beacon Graduate  
Former Schnee Mining Employee  
Founding Member of the White Fang


	15. Remnants of Dimensions Final

Last round of gifts so everyone gets more than one this time, as well as some news at the end.

Medias Chrono Ozpin: I give you the chess board and set I made when we built my house. I also give you all my notes on Grimm kind. I also send a cloning machine, with it you can control your curse using the machine in your basement. And my heartfelt thanks for being my friend and daughters godfather even if you did forget.

Glynda Sorceress Goodwitch: Your outfit I sent the first round is based on Alucard from Castlevania. I also send the address for a sperm bank as well as the account number and passwords for your brothers sperm, it was setup for if we were survived by our significant others and they wished to have our children. I also send you your brothers diary. And I am sorry we didn't make up before my death, and I still consider you one of my four sisters. Take care of my little girl your niece/goddaughter for me.

Gale Alexander Goodwitch: I give you this, my journals and notebooks full of the songs and joks you and I told and wrote. Try to laugh once again brother.

Summer Scarlet Rose: I leave you all of my cook books. I still remember when you first started out cooking and I wound up sick for a week.

Ruby Crimson Rose: I send you your old Rose pillow that I made when you were born. As well as upgrade your weapons to improve your semblance, you know look like a skeleton when using it. And I also send your mothers diaries from when we first met to when she was in Beacon, her last one should be in your house at Patch

Weiss Wind Wave Schnee: A new outfit (Dishonored 2 Emily's outfit), a folding sword, and a crossbow with sleep darts. I also send a picture of the crew from mine shaft 9 of the Schnee Mining Company (Nicholas Schnee, Adrian Midnight-Phoenix, Alexander Taurus, Ghira Belladonna), and the Snow Leopard Plushy I made you as a child. I also send the documents that prove Jacques is a murder and who he hired to kill me. Never stop trying to clear your family name.

Blake Ombra Belladonna: a new outfit (Naruto Anbu Gear) and my blessing to wed Yang. I also send you Loveless (FF7) it is incomplete because the ending was lost centuries ago, the biography of Martin Luther King JR. I also send you Yang's baby photo album, and a Dragon Plushy with your and Gangs symbols on it. Equality takes time, but it is worth the work.

Yang Xiao Long: The Nemean Cestus (God of War 3), and an upgrade to your semblance, you know appear as a Golden Lion complete with fangs, claws and ears when you activate it. I also send the location of an old storage locker, inside is my old bike Grace (Indian Spirit 2003). You always said you wanted to drive her, think your ready to handle the bike I built? She has a few hidden features in her, treat her well. I also send your Dragonfly Plushy I made you.

Nora Asgard Valkyrie: I bought and built you a house in Vale, it is a Castle. I also am sending a watch that stops your semblance for when you get pregnant, the electricity in your system could cause a miscarriage. I am also sending you A solid Thunderstone Head Battle hammer as a back up weapon. It will continuously feed lightning into your arms as you wield it. I send a Sloth Plushy in your and Ren's Colors

Pyrrha Regina Chrysó Nikos: I send you the deed to a small metal working shop, using your semblance you can do more in less time without cutting corners. I also send the Westerns me and Jaune would watch on Dustmass and Dustmass Eve. We would watch them instead of forcing others to celebrate our birthdays, please watch them with him and don't let him cry when he remembers me, tell him I am proud of my little Blond Bunny. I also send a Bunny Plushy in Jaune's Color scheme.

Lie Hunter Ren: I send you the crossbow/wristband I made your father in thanks for saving my life. And the knowledge he would be proud of you. I also send you new armor, same as Blake, and a medics bag.

Cardin Henry Winchester: I send you a new set of armor to go with your new mace. It is lighter due to being leather and plate but it let's you move more. I also send advice apologize to Velvet, and try to find a girlfriend. You have proven you changed, now find some happiness. I also send you two plushies, one a Bear for you, the other the Faunus Version if you in your new armor for your sister. Your new armor also turns you into a Faunus when your serous in a fight.

Sun Goku Wukong: I send the outfit of the original Monkey King, make him proud as while he was a trickster he was also honorable. I also send a bag of infinite always fresh bananas.

Neptune Poseidon Vasilias: I send advice, your womanizing ways will get you killed. I don't like you, but I won't try to help you. I also send the number for a phobia specialist, get help with your fear.

Qrow Helason Branwen: Your gift is my old still. You remember how many days/months we brewed whiskey with it? I suggest keeping it either in Medias's office or in your new house in Vale. Yes I built you a house that can cancel out your bad luck semblance. I also send you the picture of you, me, Summer, Jude Amelia Pride, and Elsa Schnee, the majority of my family. The only two missing were Gale and Glynda.

Winter Blizzard Schnee: Same outfit and Weapons as Wiess just in the reverse colors. I also send my partner, a German Shepard trained to detect weapons and Bombs. He saved my live in another life by setting off a mine. His name is Cupcake, he is a registered Corporal. I send him to you since he is used to military life, and if you desire you can still breed him as he is only 6years old. Give him a good home, he risked his life to save mine and I am trying to make his retirement enjoyable.

James Ironwood: I send you the Airship Ragnorak (FF8). It uses both Dust and atomics mixed in the core. It is capable of space flight. The ship has over 100 machine guns and missile launchers. The mouth of the dragon is also an energy cannon. It is capable of taking out half of vale in one shot at 1/4 power, warning though using the cannon drains the ships power so it is a last resort weapon.

Roman Caesar Torchwick: I already gave you the shop, but not your daughters. Remember her favorite ice cream shop, Sweet's Treats, in downtown Vale? The owners were murdered because they were faunus? Well I bought the building, its right across the street from your shop. Thought Neo could run it. Am also sending your daughter a sign that with some practice will show what she is thinking as words so she can communicate better. Am also sending you both a supply of Race Change Dust so that you can enjoy a day out with her. And enjoy your retirement when you can finally get out of the underworld. Might have regretted sending you undercover, but am glad I did as now you can help stop a massacre.

Adam Taurus: Am wiping your mind, and making you sing Opera when talking about your plans... Anyone else got suggestions?

Mercury Quicksilver Black: I am sending you a batch of Race dust as well as a book on safe Dust experiments to do with children. I am also sending you a chest full of Lien and Gold. Total worth of the Chest? $5,000,000,000 take care of your kids Merc. Also I know why you and Emerald fight, same reason James and Qrow fight. Its your way of joking around. And only you are allowed to tease her and anyone else gets their face pounded in, she is your younger sister in all but blood like Cinder is your big sister. I also send you the music books and sowing guides I learned from. Teach your kids music, and make them plushy stuffed animals like I did all the kids who meant something to me. Hell ask Gale for help, he is the one who made me play music insted of moping about my past.

Emerald Falls Sustrai: I send you a camera set that can record the illusions you make. Start a kids show or do documentaries on KIA huntsman. I suggest getting the teachers from the Accademies to help with the facts. Am also sending a chest just like Merc, and a request. Take care of my little girl, and be there for her. She is going to need you in the days to come. I am also giving you a Bat Plushy in Cinders Colors.

Esmeralda Rose Fall-Phoenix: I am sorry but I am leaving after this beloved. Take care of our daughters and grandchildren. I also ask that you help Mercury out with the orphanage I gave him. Those kids have a papa, aunties, and uncles, so why shouldnt they now have a kick ass grandma? I give to you something special. Our wedding rings. Give them to the girls when you think their ready to marry. I also leave you my watch. The watch you had made from the remains of my mothers revolver.

Cinder Elsa Fall-Phoenix: I am sorry for kidnapping you last night, but we needed to fix your mistake. I returned the Maidens Powers to Amber, but gave a a genetic version of the Maidens Powers. They are a a little weaker. But strong enough to use the Family Phoenix Form without the side effects I suffer. I also send you my old Black Six String Acoustic Guitar, remember how I would play it every night when I was home? As well as your old Phoenix Plushy in fall colors. I also give you the deed to the Cabin on Patch and a request, in the backyard is the Apple Tree where I proposed to your mother, I looked and there is no headstone for me or your mother. Please put a marker there for us.

Jacques Gélé: I am wiping your memories of this event and making you Shit your pants whenever you hear the word Dust... any one else got any suggestion/request?

Whitley Furher Schnee: I know your a clone of Jacques. I also know that you planned to kill my goddaughters, and now so do they. Am wiping your mind now. Am also making you act like a chicken when ever you speak to your father... any more requests form you lovely people?

And I finished the cure to wipe. Launch these rockets from the middle of each major city in the kingdoms, and it will unleash a cleansing rain. It will destroy all WIPE Dust in Remnant and make any future WIPE useless.

I am also sending a female clone of Adam named Eve to help out Yang and Blake, she loves you both, is a little perverted but is a kind and gentle soul.

I also cloned Roman, Neo, Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury from a verse I want destroy. These clines cannot be redeemed, and are better off dead. I cloned them so that Salem won't hunt down my Deputy, his Daughter, Daughter, Daughter in law, and Mercury my adopted son.

This is also the last time you guys specifically will see me, I am old and tired. I have seen how my life is to end and I am halfway there. I have more worlds to help. Do not be sad. Visit the graves of your loved ones when you get back, we hear you in the land of the dead when you speak to our grave markers. And on The Day of the Dead (look it up Khor) we can return as unseen spirits for the night as long as a picture or item dedicated to us is on the Ofrenda/Alter. I will visit then. And even though I am not dead I will hear whenever you talk to my gravestone. Visit when you can, provide me with grandchildren to watch over. And never let our stories be forgotten. For to be forgotten is a fate worse than death to those in the land of the dead. So do not be sad that we are dead, remember our lives, fight long, and when it is your time go down fighting, making one hell of a story to tell us when we meet again, and for your children to tell others.

Signed

Adrian Midnight-Phoenix

Huntsman

Brother

Father

Ghost


	16. The Infinite Realities of Jaune Arc

To the Watchers o f The Infinite Realities,  
We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions have seen that your kinda stuck there. So we are sending a Care Package to try and keep you sane (I said try Nora). We hope that these will help. While we at the Warehouse would like to remind you that we are not from your reality we will treat you as we would your counterparts, our friends and family  
Ruby: A plushy of your mother, your father, your sister, and me your uncle by adoption of Summer.  
Wiess: All the blackmail you could ever wish for on Jacques, your father... think there's one of us giving him a Texas wedgie  
Blake: A copy of Loveless, a book about love friendship and hardship, and a copy of Jaunes poetry journal

Yang: Family is not only blood but action, I send 1001 hairstyles for the successful Huntress  
Nora: A sloth plushy in Ren colors  
Pyrrha: The Arc Family Photo Album, look at how cute Jaune was in a flower girl dress (the Shota Jaune Pics). And your car from the first world is out front, here are the keys, its brand new not a scratch  
Ren: A Better cooking and you cookbook that also has diets based on fighting style  
Mercury: $20,000,000 don't be afraid to do what you want  
Cinder: The Photo Album of you, Jaune, and Ember. As well as your counterparts Diary, don't worry I didn't read it, what kind of father would that make me?  
Emerald:$20,000,000 and some advice we both know what you want so go get it.  
Roman: An endless Cigar case of always fresh Cuban Cigars, and a never ending book of matches from your favorite bar  
Neo: An unending supply of your fave food, always at perfect temp. Enjoy  
Adam: For you, a boot to the head  
Ilia: Advice, tell her how you feel, even if she doesn't feel the same way or you have to share it is better to have confessed than not  
Sun: A new Vest with endless ever ripe bananas in the inside pocket  
Neptune: The number for a Phobia Specialist, you need help  
Velvet: Plushies of your closest friends, and your crush  
Coco: $5,000,000 for your fave store and $40,000,000 to outfit teams RWBY and JNPR in new casual and Hunting outfits  
Gira: The Portrait of Capt Kali Keeper of the Code  
Kali: Pics of Blake's Future Children it doesn't show the other parent just the kids  
Winter: Blackmail of Whitly... I helped run him up the flag pole and if you look you can see me flipping him off  
Summer: My triple chocolate chip, and Angelic Strawberry Cake Recipes as well as samples, enjoy lil Sis  
Tai: Advice, they gave Summer back to you, if you make her cry I will end you  
Raven: I promised to do this years ago, A Steel Boot to the Jaw. Your Counterpart made me promise if she was ever a bad mother I would break her jaw. Can't get to her so will settle for you  
Qrow: Blackmail on Raven... who knew she had back hair that you can braid?  
Ozpin: An unbreakable never empty coffee mug that says Good Mentor, Great Friend, Better Brother. Keep an eye on the kids for me big bro  
Glynda: Two things, 1)Advice, change your outfit you look like a Dominatrix, 2) Get your head on straight and tell him you love him  
Peter: I miss our discussions about how to take down Grimm, so have this Adrian Midnight-Phoenix's Guid to Hunting  
Bart: Two things for you too Barty, 1) The Pirate Codex from the Pirate World. 2) A box that will deliver Copies of important books from each world right to your office. Just thought you might like to hold onto the Pirate Code as you saw how it affected pirate tradition  
James: Two things as well Jimmy. 1) Info on Sky net and the Terminators (G*** WarThunder will show one of those realities). 2) The picture of your old Team.  
That is all for now folks, hope you enjoy the gifts.  
Sincerely  
Adrian Midnight-Phoenix  
CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Productions  
Father to Villains  
Uncle to Heroes  
Former Huntsman  
Man who destroyed a planet  
Man who saved a Galaxy  
A man who is tired


	17. Paths of the Arc

To the Watchers in The Void,  
We at Phoenix Warehouse Productions have seen that your kinda stuck there. So we are sending a Care Package to try and keep you sane (I said try Nora). We are also giving you some words to think about. We hope that these will help. While we at the Warehouse would like to remind you that we are not from your reality we will treat you as we would your counterparts, our friends and family.  
Jaune Arc: "Not everyone can be saved. Save those you can mourn those you can't, but never look back." I send yo , blackmail for your sisters, they have plenty on you kiddo, so from your Godfather make them tone it down  
Nora Valkyrie: "Life is spontaneous, but you need order as well" I send you a new recipe for your grenades  
Lie Ren: "Order is good, but chaos is fun" I send you a family portrait of everyone you consider family  
Pyrrha Nikos: "Life is a battle, its up to us to say when it ends" I send a photo album of you and your friends  
Ruby Rose: "Life is always moving, but we need to smell the roses from time to time" I send a plushy set of your team, your friends, and myself your uncle in another world  
Weiss Schnee: "Never stop fighting for what you believe in" I send you the photo album of your friends and you and Winter  
Blake Belladonna: "Not everyone is innocent, some were just born bad" I send you a new Kimono and Japanese tea set  
Yang Xiao-Long: "Might does not make right" I send you a book on hair care and a bracelet made from your hair, Summer's hair, and Ruby's hair  
Zwie: "Every dog has its day" I send a translation collar  
Summer Rose: "Family comes before everything" Your alternate gave me this I think you should have it, my black stetson cowboy hat, sorry about the burns and the cuts but I have had it for 20 years little sister  
Taiyang Xiao-Long: "We that have loved and lost, know what love is" I send you the photo album from your wedding in my world where I walked Summer down the isle and held a gun to your back  
Raven Branwen: "What is the purpose of power if not to protect our families?" I send you this, your daughters childhood photos and home movies  
Qrow Branwen: "We who drink, drink to either forget or remember the dead" I send you an ever Flask, it will never run out of our favorite drink lil bro  
Roland Arc: "Those who look to the past do not see the future" I send you the Portrait of Joan de'Arc the first Arc  
Diana Arc: "All we can do is encourage and believe in them for they are the future" I send a photo Album of Jaune's Children from across the multi verse  
Ghira Belladonna: "Walk softly but carry a big stick" I send you the charter for the White Fang from my world, signed by you and me  
Khaki Belladonna: "Your only as old as you let yourself be" I send to my favorite Hellcat pics of Blake's babies from across the verse  
Willow Schnee: "We all make Mistakes, we just need to learn from them to show we are wise" I send pics of your daughters children across the verse and a reason to turn back into the woman who's sister/alternate self I knew  
James Ironwood: "To error is to beHuman to not is to be God" Stop the AI program, it can and will go rogue killing all organic life  
Winter Schnee: "A snowflake is perfection, unity, and individuality in one, and so are you" I send you the vids of your sister and yourself playing with Jaune, Ruby, Yang, and my daughter Cinder, as well as a request that if you cannot change her then kill her. For she is to far gone in the darkness  
Ozpin: "We are pawns and kings alike, but not everyone sees what they truly are" I send you a mug that is indestructible and always full  
Glynda Goodwitch: "Life is a good joke, we're just waiting for the punchline" I send you $20,000,000 to change your outfit, sorry Glyn but you look like a Dominatrix  
Li Ren: "A man her forgets his debts" Your counter part saved my life, I give you the crossbow I made for him  
An Ren: "The world is calmest right before the worst of storms" I send you pics of Ren and Nora's children  
Roman Torchwick: "A good thief always has a backup plan" I send you an endless supply of Cuban Cigars  
Neo: "Silence is a virtue many lack" I send you an endless supply of your favorite treat  
Vernal: "Only the weak follow those who claim strength" I send you your mothers diary and weapons  
Ilia Amitola: "Our differences are what make us unique" I send you vids of the crimes Adam has committed, and pics of your possible children  
Sienna Khan: "God made all men equal" I send you books on Martin Luther King Jr, and Ghandi as well as how they changed the world and what their deaths caused  
That is all for now folks, hope you enjoy the gifts and you think about what I said.  
Sincerely  
Adrian Midnight-Phoenix  
CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Productions  
Father to Villains  
Uncle to Heroes  
Former Huntsman  
Man who destroyed a planet  
Man who saved a Galaxy  
A man who is tired


	18. Authors Note

If there are any stories you would like us to send our unique gifts to pm the story tittle to us


	19. Jaune Arc's Multiverse by LazerWolf1

Displayed on the screen is an image of a Pitch Black Phoenix giving off some flames with its wings wrapped around a single white rose. Across the screen it says Phoenix Warehouse Productions Delivery Announcement Please Standby For List and Delivery Thank you

Static goes across the screen

A nice office is now displayed. In the corner we see a coat rack with a black trench coat with a fire pattern sown into it, atop the rack is a bitch black stetson that has small cuts and burn marks visible. A nice sized desk covered in paperwork, a typewriter, and an old style phone are all seen on the desk. Sitting behind the desk is a tall man with aristocratic looks, black/gray hair and a neatly trimmed goatee. He is wearing a navy blue button up silk shirt, a white vest is open, and his white tie is undone. We can also see he is wearing pince-nez glasses and that he has steel blue eyes.

"Is the camera running yet Miss Khan?" asks the man in a deep, soothing voice.

"Yes Mr. Midnight-Phoenix we are recording." Sienna Khan is heard off screen. "Again I just want to say I am sorry that the lawyers are making you show what you look like to those we send to."

"It is fine Miss Khan. I am just sorry I had to call you in on your day off to assist me with that confounded thing. Why those fools wont let me type up my letter and send like normal I will never know. You said you can edit this out correct?"

"Yes Mr. Midnight-Phoenix, I can edit it before sending it to the company lawyers."

"Good, we will send them the edited version and send this copy to those in Wolf's care." Mr. Midnight-Phoenix states to Sienna. "To those watching this tape my name is Adrian Midnight-Phoenix. I am the founder and CEO of Phoenix Warehouse Production, also known as PWP. I have seen groups like yours across the Multiverse, and set up this company to better help you guys stay sane until such a time as you are released to go home. Now you might be wondering a bit about me, I am an Avian Faunus. I founded this company many years ago, I actually lost count of how many years now."

"Sir, should you be telling them this?"

"Yes I should Sienna. This is so that they can understand why I am sending them these gifts. And what I think of them. When I was a child I Grimm destroyed my village and slaughtered my family. I later came across a young girl in the woods. Her town had driven her out believing that her Silver eyes attracted Grimm. That girls name was Summer Rose. I tried to drop her off in different villages but she always tried to stay with me. I eventually adopted her as my younger sister. We had needed a place to stay, I found work with a new company The Schnee Dust Mining. The owner, Nicholas Schnee treated us as family. His daughter Elsa, your counterpart Willow, took it upon herself to teach me and summer to read and write. Summer took to it faster than I did. Still have problems reading. The hat behind me was a gift from Summer when I was accepted into Beacon. In Beacon I had bad luck with teams. First one I was the only one to not be crippled when we suffered a Bullhead Crash. My next team suffered a worse fate. Two crippled, and two dead. Myself and Amelia Jude Pride, Juniper's counterpart, were crippled, with me losing my left arm and her losing both legs. My best friend who was the team leader, died getting me out of the Nuckelavee's grip. He had just watched his partner and lover die to this thing and refused to let us. His name was Gale Goodwitch, the younger brother of Glynda Goodwitch. She blamed me for his death and even broke my jaw the last time I tried to repair our relationship. My next team is the team I graduated with, Klein Sieben and his partner Elsa Schnee. My new partner would eventually become my wife, her name was Esmeralda Fall. I was named godfather to the children of my old teammates Amelia and Elsa. I helped raise my nieces Yang and Ruby. And raised my own daughter Cinder. I also helped found the White Fang beside Ghira Belladonna and Elsa Schnee after her husband took over her fathers company. Esmeralda liked to experiment with dust. One of her discoveries drew the wrong sort of attention and we were attacked for it. I survived the attack because a supply of the dust blasted me outside of my reality. The side effect was I then became immortal. I now try to help other versions of my friends and family to prevent what happened to me happening again."

"Boss I think you rambled there."

"True, well onto the gifts then. I hope you guys enjoy them. First up is a group gift, a dimension box and a tablet to let you hold and sort the gifts you receive as I heard you to receive from more than me. Next up is the gift to all the girls with a crush on Jaune. You all receive the porn films he stars in and a life-size model of his penis. His nicknames in porn are the Jackhammer, Thunder-cock Pussy-wrecker, and the Womb Smasher."

"Boss you know your sister is going to kill you right?"

"Let her try, I am over 14,819,040 million years old and still able to kick her ass. You hear that Summer? Big brother is still training for 3 hours a day and has since he became immortal. Now onto the next group gift, to all parents in the room you receive pics of your children's children. Including you Salem all the way down to your living descendants. Next to all the women who know Qrow, I send you copies of a vid I shot years ago with Summers help. The vid is Qrow singing Sweet Transvestite in correct costume. Now for the individuals.

Ruby Rose I send a copy of my weapon Black Rose. Your mother helped me make her, she has multiple forms as a Bo Staff, as Ton-fa, and revolvers. When you channel you aura into it you can create a dual headed plasma scythe, plasma sickles, and fire plasma bullets. Treat her well kid. I also send you a collection of Plushies that look like your friends and family including myself. I am so proud of you little Flower

Weiss Schnee, I send a beautiful rapier that was originally made for a man with six fingers. The sword itself is a work of art, and capable of cutting through aura like a red hot knife through warm butter. I also send you a lighter version of the uniform worn by Empress Emily Kaldwin as she fought to reclaim her throne. It is partially able to block bullets and cuts. Wear it and do her proud, you already make me proud Snowflake.

Blake Belladonna, I send you the complete works of Icha Icha, its male on male counter part Uke Uke, and even the special edition Uke Uke Golden Hearts staring Jaune and Sun. I also send you a new kimono and Japanese tea set. Express your self more Kitten.

Yang Xio Long, I send you a bracelet that your younger self made for me. It was woven out of your hair, Summer's hair, Ruby's hair, and my feathers. I also send you the only copy of Giggling Gales Big Book of Jokes by Gale "Giggles" Goodwitch. Don't let laughter die Firefly.

Nora Valkyrie, I Send you a Baby Battle Sloth. Ask Wolf what it is capable of when its grown. I also send you a Thunderstone Hammer. It channels lightning into your arms as you wield it, so you will keep getting stronger the longer you fight. Also just tell him how you feel kid.

Pyrrha Nikos, I send you Jaune's childhood photos. As well as a book on how to actually get him. Will say you guys may want to share him as he has a habit of using his semblance on himself without knowing it when he trains and is in the bedroom. As a result he has a lot of stamina and even super sperm. All of his kids will be on the same level as a Maiden and will only get luck raising them.

Lie Ren, I send you the crossbow wristband I made for your father. He saved not only my life but Amelia's. I also send you a better cooking cook book that has recipes for fighting styles. Your father wrote it and gave it to me many years ago. Also for fucks sake boy, tell her how you feel.

Ozpin, I send you the chess set I carved when I was younger. The white side had Ozma is the king, Salem the Queen, and the rest were other historical figure. For the black side Grimm Salem is the King, the Grimm Dragon the Queen, Ursa the Rooks, Nuckelevee as Knights, Deathstalker bishops, and Beowolf pawns. I also send you an unbreakable and unending mug of coffee. Hey Oz, I ain't thought about killing myself in 3,198,268 years. Making progress huh Doc?

Glynda Goodwitch, I send you the Photo album of you, me, and Gale (who looks like an older Jaune except with green eyes and a goatee). I also send you Gale's Whip and Journal. Be the woman I once called my older sister figure. Always willing to teach and never willing to give up on a student.

Qrow Branwen, well my old friend I send you an ever flask filled with Midnight-Branwen Brandy. A special Brew you and I made together. I also send you the photo album filled with all the blackmail I have on the Tin Man. Enjoy Lil Bro.

James Ironwood, you get a boot to the head. You are an idiot and a disgrace to all your counterparts.

Winter Schnee, I send you my German Shepard I got in another universe. He was a military dog trained to find landmines. His name and rank is Cpl. Cupcake. He is 4 years old and the scars on his leg, chest, and jaw are from when he set off a land mine to save my life. I also send an outfit similar to Wiess'. Never retreat and never surrender Soldier, your the best at what you do and you make me proud of that.

Raven Branwen, your counterpart asked me to do this if she ever had a shit reason for being a bad parent. She wasn't by choice but you were. Your gift is a boot straight to the jaw hard enough to break the jaw. Sorry bitch, NOT!

Roman Torchwick, I send you an endless supply of Cuban Cigars and matches. As well as the deed to a nice legal clothes shop for if you decide to retire. I give you the shop as you the one who made my Jacket. I also send you this, the Thievius Raccoonus award labeling you as one of the best thieves in the Multiverse.

Neopolitan Torchwick, I send you an ever full tub of your favorite treat at just the perfect temperature. I also send you the deed to an ice cream parlor. You can run a nice legal business and calm down. Oddly enough when you run these places your always peaceful and kind except to those who threaten your customers and store. The kids loved the "Pretty and nice ice cream Lady"

Sun Wukong, I send you a vest that's pockets are always filled with unlimited always fresh bananas. I also send you the staff of the original Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. I also send you the book that tells his tale.

Neptune Vasillias, I send the # for a phobia specialist. Seriously get help.

Penny Polendia, I send you a box of snacks to try. As well as a book on how to cook. Your human now so you will need it.

Ghira Belladonna, I send the Charter for the White Fang that you and I signed. I also send a photo album of your wife from across the Multiverse… there are pretty risque ones in there as well.

Kali Belladonna, I send you the recipe for Salmon your counterpart has been asking me for for years. I also send you the outfits that your counterparts wore. They gave them to me rather quickly when I said Ghira hadn't seen them yet.

Tai Xio Long, I send you this book on how to care for sick kids for dummies.

Nicholas Arc, I send you a portrait of Joan d'Arc the first to bear the Arc name as well as the first to wield your family blade. I also send you the location of her armor, good lucking getting it.

Juniper Arc, I send you the knowledge you will have grand babies strong enough to kick everyone's ass well as video of them doing it.

Saphron, Terra, and Adrian Arc, I send you an outfit for Adrian that will change to look like heroic outfits Jaune wears in different worlds. As well as a flavored toy for Adrian to suck on, no sugar pure flavor and it wont ever dissolve. Enjoy girls

Summer "Stinky" Rose, I send you the hat of one of my counterparts that died in battle. Inside you will find the pics of you and me together. I also send you Crimson Rose, the first Bo Staff, plasma scythe we made together. It doesn't change form but we made it together. I also send you the video of me, Qrow, and Tai in drag singing I feel pretty. We did that when your at the time boyfriend turned out to be cheating on you. We just wanted to see you smile. Live for today and for your family little sis, if you ever follow my advice follow that.

Salem, I send you the family trees for your descendants. I think I was born a woman in your world. Look for either Rain Phoenix or Adrian Phoenix as it is through my mother I am descended from you. I also send you some advice. See a therapist, your suffering severe depression and that's what makes you want to destroy the world in your suicide attempt.

Tyrian Callows, I send you Saw Directors Cut with signed scripts, and even a signed reverse bear-trap used in the movie for your collection. I also send the copies from an alternate reality where you played John Kramer and Salem played his ex wife. I also ask if your willing to take care of the lawyers for me? If so I can give you the outline for Grimm Hearts, a Romance Horror novel you wrote and turned into a very successful movie series. You wrote it for Salem and you even got to meet your favorite actor, Robert England, when he got cast as the protagonists father.

Arthur Watts, I send you a boot to the nuts.

Hazel Rainart, I send your sisters diary.

Adam Taurus, I send a boot both to your head and nuts. Fucking nut job should be killed before he does more damage to human Faunus relation{I agree Boss, he alone pushed relations back 50 years and seeks human extinction}

Ilia Amitola, I send you pics of your possible children with both Blake and Jaune. And before you say that you're a lesbian he wound up being the only man in a LOT of universes that you could love.

Sienna Khan, I send you advice get rid of Adam he is planning your death. I also send pics of you possible cubs with Jaune. He doesn't see species he sees the person.

Willow Schnee, I send you the Count of Haven. Specifically the same copy your counterpart used to teach me to read. I also want to say, don't give up. You can take back your company and divorce your husband.

Cardin Winchester, I send you lighter armor and a more solid mace. The mace is like Jaune's sword, unbreakable and hiding secrets waiting to be discovered.

Coco Adel, I send you my old sunglasses that I got from your father. Sorry about the crack in the lens but that happened during the wreck that crippled your father.

Velvet Scarlatina, I send my recipe for carrot cake, as well as pics of Jaune as a child in his bunny onesie. Enjoy Cina Bun

Peter Port, I send you my guide on Grimm. I wrote this with help through out my entire time in my home reality. It just needs to be published.

Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck, I send you the knowledge that any important books that are unique to worlds you watch will appear in your present box.

Mercury Black, I send you $2,000,000 and the advice to go live your life the way you want to.

Emerald Sustrai, I send you the same thing as Mercury, as well as advice to follow your heart for it will never lead you wrong.

And finally my dear Cinder Fall, I am not sure whether I was your mother or father in your universe only that I was your parent. I send you a full body mirror. Will wait till you look in it before I tell you what it does. Well since you looked I can tell you that it split your mind/soul into two parts. Good and evil. Good half is named Cici, while evil is Cindy. Until they can agree to recombine Cinder will be asleep. Cici is in control of the body. You can see Cindy in the mirror as she looks in her mind. Both of them will be able to talk at will. When Cinder is put back together she will receive my counterparts journal and weapon. She will also know everything that Cici and Cindy did. Her personality will also be a little different, maybe more good, maybe more evil. How she turns out is up to you guys, please try and help her.

This is Adrian Midnight-Phoenix

The man who killed an entire race

The man who ended wars

The man who destroyed a sun

The man who killed billions yet saved trillions

Signing off.

"OK Miss Khan, would you be so kind as to edit that and send it to the leaches in our legal department please?"

"Of course sir, and may I say I enjoy my job as your secretary being my punishment for my actions in ruining Human Faunus relations. When you said I would be your bitch I honestly thought you meant as a sex pet."

"Sorry Miss Khan but while I am widowed I still love my soul mate and will not date another but her or the woman she brings into our bed. Now please take care of that tape then go home and rest. We have a busy week ahead of us coming up."


End file.
